


Darkness

by TheTwinShadowSwords



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just a little oneshot that i created, i like to write and i was told to put this up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinShadowSwords/pseuds/TheTwinShadowSwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been lost with little hope of ever being found?</p><p>If I should keep this going, let me know... or if I should make a story based on this, I would like to know your opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The darkness is a never-ending void. Many people get lost in this void, some manage to get out, others never find their way back.  
I was once lost in this darkness. At first I struggled against it; I fought it viciously. It was an endless struggle, one that I was losing. I grew weary and eventually I gave up and gave into the surprisingly comforting darkness.  
I let myself drift farther and farther from the light that I once knew and loved, although, I can no longer remember what it was like. I drifted so far, that I was seemingly out of reach and unable to be saved.  
My soul was all but consumed, and all the hope I had left, was slowly diminishing.  
And then it came, a piece of the light had found me. It stayed by me, kept me warm, told me about how nice the light was. The little light, that's what I call him, stayed by my side and kept me company. But every good thing comes to an end in the dark void. My friend wanted to go back to the light and leave the darkness.  
He wanted me to come with, but I was scared and I didn't know how. I told him to leave without me, that I'm perfectly happy in the darkness.  
And he did, my little light left. Once again, I was alone. Only this time, I felt empty. The darkness that once comforted me so, did no such thing. Yet, I continued to drift, that is, until my friend came back. The little light came back, and he brought another light with him; he said that this light wanted to be my friend as well.  
I told them that I wanted to go with them to the light, but I didn't know how. I had no way to move myself, for I was just floating, I had no form to move. I told them that I was scared, what if the light hurt me, what if I didn't belong.  
My friends reassured me, and together, the two little lights guided me back through the darkness. Guided me until I could see the light and then even further yet.  
At first, I was blinded. But then, I realized that had arms! Oh the joy of being able to move freely. I looked at my feet and noticed that I sunk into the grass; I had mass, I wasn't just floating. I looked to where I had last seen my two friends and I was greeted with the sight of two people.  
A boy and a girl. They smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
Behind them was lush green fields, streams of flowing water and endless blue skies. I turned around, expecting to see the darkness that I had just left. Instead, I was greeted by endless rolling hills with and a town in the distance. I turned back to my friends, they each held out a hand to me. I took their hands, and together, the three of us walked through the fields. We lived happily and freely in the bright warm light


	2. The Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of one person passes by without them even knowing it.  
> This has no relation to Darkness (the first chapter) but I am planning on making one that is sort of an extension of Darkness.

The lush green fields swayed in the midsummer breeze. I laid in the cool grass with two of my friends by my side. I listened to their far fetched stories. I was happy and content. I threw my head back as I laughed at the tales that I was being told.  
When my laughter had died and I looked to where my friends were, I realized that I was alone. Clouds covered the once bright sun, the breeze picked up into a gale, and there wasn't a single trace of my friends.  
I leapt to my feet, meaning to look for my friends. Which way had I come from? I spun around in a circle, trying to spot my friends' bright red jeep. All around me, the grass began to wilt and die.  
In the distance, I seen a car. I ran to it; why do I ache all over? A person was at this car. I ran to him.  
I asked him if he knew of my friends; he said that they had died of old age. Old age? Hoe could that happen, we hardly even started living on our own. I asked him if they have ever talked about a friend. His response was that they had lost one in a field nearly 60 years ago and that they have never stopped looking for her. My final, and most terrifying question; what year is it? His response shattered my world. It is the year 2079.  
I staggered back several steps before I ran to one of the car mirrors. I couldn't believe what I had saw; I was old. Where had my life went? What happened to my friends? Why can't I remember anything? What will I do without my friends? My whole life went by with a single blink of my eye.


	3. How he makes me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My English teacher is challenging me to write a little bit of romance and to try to make a novella. This is a small attempt at the romance part.

The way he smiles at me; I just love his smile. It makes me grin from ear to ear as a bright red hue covers my face. I duck my head, feeling rather shy. I glance back up at him, happy to see a light blush dusting his own face.  
He tries to hold my gaze, a gentle look in his eyes. I shyly meet his gaze, both my blush and smile grew. And then he compliments me; his voice makes me feel giddy as butterflies flutter around inside me.   
I shyly shuffle my feet and hold my hands behind me as I duck my head down to try to hide my blush; though I know it's too late. I let my hair fall in front of my face. He brings up one of his hands and slowly tucks my hair behind my ear; how soft his touch is.  
I slowly raise my gaze to once more meet his. I reach out my hand and take a hold of his. He brings our hands up in between us and intertwined our fingers, looking in my eyes the whole time.  
My shy smile grew; I let myself be pulled into his embrace. He brings his other hand up to my cheek as he pulled me closer. He brought me in for a small kiss; his lips soft against my own. He put all his feelings into that one small kiss.  
He pulls away, only to lean his forehead upon mine; effectively capturing m gaze once again. I relax as I let his being engulf me in an embrace. I smile gently as I bring my hand up to his cheek; he ever so gently leans into my hand before placing a quick kiss on my palm.  
I smile as he brings me into a hug that makes me feel like nothing can touch me; nothing will ever harm me.   
How I ever go lucky enough to deserve and have someone such as his in my life; I'll never know. I'm not going to question it either, because if that happens, then I'll start to doubt myself and believe that I should never have him. I don't know what I would do without him, and for now, I don't have to.


End file.
